


Attack

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Girl x Girl, Hetalia, Kissing, Nyotalia, Short & Sweet, Soft Yuri, Sweet, Yuri, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: There are not many fanfictions about one of my favourite Yuri couples of hetalia, Hungary and female prussia, so have a cute one shot.





	Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Transfering a small fic here~.  
> (This is actually one of my few old fics that I don't hate XD)

The sun was shinning, the grass was green and there was not even a cloud on the sky. Two nations could be seen, sitting under a tree. A beautiful brown haired woman wearing a spring dress, sitting on the ground and stroking gently the hair of an albino girl in top and shorts, who was lying down resting her head on the other's lap. Her eyes were closed and her smile was wide. 

"Feeling tired already, huh?" The hungarian asked, her fingers gently moving through the silver hair.

"A soldier deserves some rest after every fight~" The prussian responded.

"I don't think running away from my pan is considered a fight"

"Hey! It's quite a challenge for me! Have some mercy..." The albino girl pouted

"So much for a soldier" Elizaveta giggled "You were the one who started it when you stole Austria's bra, remember?"

"Well, I obviously did it for revenge."

The green eyed girl raised an eyebrow at that. "Revenge. For what?"

"Come on Lizzy. That wannabe aristocrat has done many not 'lady-like' things...against me. She's the opposite of awesome! And I'm the real victim!"

"Mmmh...right. What exactly did she do to you mrs drama?"

"What you're up for gossip!? Pfft like I'd tell you! I know you enjoy my suffering but no need to show it that much.."

The other woman sighed "I don't enjoy your suffering, I just think you're being too dramatical. I mean what could she possibly do to you?"

"She tried cooking Gilbird once!" Said Julchen with a horrified look.

"No she didn't. Gilbird just tried to eat her food while she was still cooking it"

"And she tried putting him in her food as well for a punshment! How heartless!"

"Well...ok but...that was a long time ago. It's not like she's done anything wrong recently, unlike some people I know"

"Jeez Lizzy why are you always defending her?" The prussian frowned. It was just so unfair. No matter how hard she tried, Austria always looked perfect in Hungary's eyes... The girl shook her head with a sigh.

"She isn't very fond of me and you know it,she has done several things like....um...uh..."

"Jul.....It's not because she still visits me, is it~?" Said Elizaveta, with a small smirk on her face

Julchen's eyes widened and she slightly blushed "Huuh?! W-what are you talking about?! Why the hell would I care if you two visit each other, doing silly boring shit or whatver- Don't be ridiculous.." The silver haired looked away with a huf.

The Hungarian shrugged "Well...I wouldn't say we're doing 'boring' things together..." She said in a teasing tone "But you don't care anyway so..."

"huh..?" she stood up a bit with an angered expression "What's that supposed to mean?! What more _fun_ things could you two be doing!? Don't make me laugh! There is no way she can give you a greater time than ME!" she crossed her arms and grinned trying to hide her worry and obvious jealousy causing the other one to chuckle.

"Oh but haven't you ever heared about 'special talents' ?" She chuckled again "We were married for years after all..."

"Eh..The best thing she can do is play some shitty music! Tsk,yeah you were rulling an empire together how interesting.....You know what? I would be a better company to rule an empire than her! I'd be brave and strong and awesome as always!" 

"Well...at least she is still a nation" Elizaveta murmured and she could tell by the other's expression, that was a wrong choise of words.

"....not funny..." said the crimson eyed, a little hurt by that.

Yeah, that was too much indeed. She shouldn't have said that. "Hey Jul, I'm sorry...you know, if anyone else would steal her bra I wouldn't try to hit them..." She slightly smiled

"Oh Ja? Is that supposed to make me feel better in anyway?"

"Actually yes...you still don't get it, do you?"

"Well, if beating the hell out of me is your way of affection, you're really messed up"

"Sais the girl with an ego bigger than England's eyebrows" she smiled and leaned closer "You're not completely wrong though.." she continued

Prussia narrowed her eyebrows looking at her "I.. don't know how to feel about that..."

The brown haired woman chuckled and covered Julchen's eyes with her palm "You don't have to" She said.

"Hey, what are you-" Before she could finish Julchen was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips, pressing gently against hers. Her eyes widened and a deep blush flashed on her cheeks. As soon as the hungarian pulled back, the albino was left dazed. "Y-you..." Looking into the other's eyes, the Prussian smiled brightly before finishing"You're the worst"

The other one let out a laugh and gladly returned the warm smile. "You too"

"Tell me though, do you...do you have more fun with her than me?" Julchen asked. There was still a little worry in her voice.

"Oh you have no idea, especially the part when she talks and I fall asleep out of boredom, it's like the best part."

The prussian laughed a bit. "Hah! Thought so!" she then smirked "Now what's the most fun part when you're with me~?" She said eyeing her dangerously

Elizaveta rolled her eyes "When I attack you"

"...." Silence. Julchen frowned slightly at that statement, but soon a smirk had return to her lips as she leaned close to the Hungarian. "Is that so? Then how about you let me attack you for once~?"

To Julchen's surprise, the hungarian returned the smirk. "I don't see why not, after all, that's the type of ...attacking I was talking about. But we need to clear something up first" She replied, her tone seemed pretty serious earning a question look from the Silver haired.

"What?"

Elizaveta's smirk widened as she leaned over Julchen, pinning her to the ground. "I'll be attacking first" She stated before leaning down and pressing her lips against the others once more. Prussia gladly responded, closing her eyes and melting into the sweet kiss.

For once she didn't mind being attacked by Hungary


End file.
